


and baby, i get mystified...

by thorshield



Series: of song aus, romantic cliches and taylor swift [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, CEO!Sam, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Taylor Swift - Freeform, actor!bucky, heartbroken bucky, previous stevebucky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 21:02:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20607260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thorshield/pseuds/thorshield
Summary: A heartbreak led him right into the arms of the love of his life





	and baby, i get mystified...

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first fic, SO don't attack me please and btw listen to cornelia street by taylor swift while reading it!

Bucky never thought he would be finding himself drinking at a bar at ten pm on a monday night. That's until he broke up with his boyfriend Steve, it was unexpected, weeks before they were all over each other, saying "I love you" and being spotted by paparazzi showing affection to each other. Being a gay actor in the industry was hard enough but Steve made everything better. So how come did they break up and less than a week after he was back with his ex girlfriend Peggy?

When Bucky tried asking for explanation the only thing Steve said was that he and Peggy were just "meant to be."

Nothing seemed to make sense anymore, was he just a game to him? Did his feelings ever matter anything to him?

After days spent in self pity and tears, he resorted to alcohol, he knew better not to act out in public, the press was already milking his break up he didn't need them talking about his drinking habits too.

So he only drank in the less crowded bars or just ordered the up to his room in the hotel his was staying, 'cause staying home was hell, everything reminded him of Steve, he couldn't even sleep on his bed without remembering the nights they had spent together there and that only brought more tears.

Pitiful, that's the how Sam would've described how Bucky looked with his head laying on the bar's counter and several empty cups sitting in front of him, his clothes all crumpled and his hair a mess. He wouldn't have been searching for him if it wasn't for Sharon who called worried about where he could possibly be, he knew Bucky couldn't be too far, he avoided places where he once was with Steve or places that reminded him of Steve and everywhere reminded him of Steve, but he remembered Bucky telling him that Steve never like drinking so he just guessed and to his luck he found him.

He looked around, the bar was fairly empty at this time no paps to snap pictures and the others simply didn't care about what was going on, he wrapped an arm around the other man's waist and put Bucky's arm around his shoulder so it was easier to get him up.

"Leave me alone." Bucky said, words barely comprehensible but Sam heard him and that wasn't going to happen anytime soon.

"Not going to happen, now let's get out of here." He said as they walked to the door. "Leave me alone." He said a bit louder, Sam didn't reply as he just walked the man out of the bar. "I don't want to go home." Bucky murmured as his eyes kept shutting down and his legs giving up on him. "I know, but I'm not letting you drink yourself away in your hotel room either." Sam carried him to his car and sat with him in backseat. "Where to sir?" His driver asked. "My place." he said, carefully brushing Bucky's hair from his face. Bucky laid his head on Sam's lap letting the man brush his fingers through his hair. It was something so sweet yet nostalgic, Steve used to do that, he didn't care when or where he just did and he loved when Steve would just show him these random gestures of affection. A tear slipped from his eyes before he let him himself fall asleep.

The morning after was hell, his head was hurting like hell and he couldn't remember anything after he started drinking, and he definitely didn't remember where he was right now. He took a look at his surrounding and noticed that he was at Sam's place, he was in one of his guest bedrooms in his penthouse. He knew the place well, he did sleep over sometime after maybe a night out or after an afterparty at which if he didn't invite Steve he invited Sam.

As always everything ended up remind him of Steve and he thought about how just unfair that was; Steve got to live his life with the woman he claimed to be the love of his life while he looked pathetic still not being over him. Tears were threatening to fall down his eyes but a soft knock on the door made him hold them a little bit longer. Peeking through the door it was Sam with his a glass of water and what looked like advil.

"I thought you'd need this after yesterday." Sam said offering him a sweet smile before sitting on the edge the bed. Bucky accepted it not wanting to tell him that he was so used to the hangover headache over the past weeks that he didn't even bother to take something for it. He muttered a 'Thank you' before taking the medication and drinking the water.

After a moment of silence Sam finally spoke. "Look, about yesterday..." He started, Bucky didn't need anyone lecturing him about how drinking was bad so he cut Sam before he could even go there. "Please, if you're gonna scold me like a child for drinking save it." He said rubbing his face with the palms of his hands.

Sam shook his head at him picking up what he was saying before the other man interrupted him. "Not at all, but you said you didn't want to go to your place and I can imagine why and I've heard from Sharon you're holed up in a hotel in town. If you want you can come live here until you feel like going back." he said.

Bucky couldn't help but feel his heart swell a little when every word left Sam's mouth. He didn't want to accept but thinking about it, it could help getting over his ex boyfriend; not having things everything remind him of Steve and that saving himself from drinking his heart away.

"I don't kn-"

"I don't wanna hear it, I'd rather have you here knowing you're not drunk getting in some trouble than leave you all on your own. I know how it feels to be alone in a moment like this so you either accept my offer or accept it." Sam said squeezing Bucky's shoulder. Maybe the day wasn't going to be so bad after all, and for the first time in a long time Bucky smiled.

"Okay, I accept."

"Now come get breakfast." Sam said getting up from the bed.

***

Sam had quickly grown a certain familiarity having Bucky around, the first days weren't easy as he would hardly do anything other than try and get to some alcohol but Sam knew better than that and hid every trace of it. Then they went to his place to take some his stuff and it was hard but Bucky held his head high, he could do this he told himself and so he did, took his things and left.

After that it was getting over him by getting rid of anything material thing that reminded him of Steve. It was hard and he did cry but Sam was there all along to support him.

They happen to also fight about who was going to cook, the first time it happened Sam had to admit was pretty entertaining like the rest of the times to follow. He liked poking at Bucky and challenge him, trying to outdo each other but no matter what they both appreciated what the other one would make.

***

Bucky had sometime to breathe and live as he was actually free from interviews, movies premieres, festivals or filming until the month later and Sam preferred working at home even though unless his worked required him at the office.

The first time Sam had to leave since Bucky started living with him something weird happened that morning. Bucky made breakfast and fought Sam, insisting that he wanted to help him make his suitcase since he was staying at his place. "I'm making your suitcase end of the story." Bucky said walking into Sam's room. "Why are you insisting on doing it anyway?" Sam asked leaning on the doorframe.

"Because that's the least I could do after invading your home." Bucky said folding shirts and ties. Sam walked to him laughing, Bucky kept putting things in the suitcase until he felt a pair of arms snake around him from behind.

"You're my friend Buck, not my house help." Sam said resting his chin on Bucky's shoulder. He tensed up and stopped for a moment trying his best to collect himself and not freak out at the sudden contact, unable to control the fast pace of his heartbeat. He relaxed into Sam's arm as he thought to himself that it was just Sam, the man who decided to take him in his house instead of leaving him heartbroken, it's the same man who helped him get better the past weeks and the same man who he loved arguing with just for fun. It's just Sam.

"I'm still making it. Now shoo and go do something." Bucky said.

Sam didn't know why he did what he did but he felt like doing so and he almost slap himself mentally when Bucky tensed up but a short while after he was relaxed into his arms with a hand brushing against his on Bucky's waist.

Later that afternoon before Sam left, he kissed Bucky's forehead as he was sitting on the couch watching TV and he thought he always had a fever when he blushed at that act.

"Please be safe." Sam said walking towards the door. "Have a safe flight Sam." Bucky said as he watched the other man leave.

"I will."

***

It was a week after Sam had comeback from his business trip that he realized something. He called Sharon that night and lucky enough she picked up. "What do you want Wilson it's almost two am." She said her voice still sounded sleepy.

"How do you know you're in love with somebody and not just trying to help them anymore?" Sam blurts out.

The line is quiet for sometime before Sharon starts speaking again and this time she sounded more awake than ever.

"Are you saying you like James?" She asked and he knew she was grinning.

"Oh my god, you do. Well you do argue like a old married couple, you give each other these longing looks, you do cook for each other and you both have this stupid smiles when talking about each other or with each other and yeah you helped him through a hard time." She said Sam just sat on his bed as he listened to her talk.

"I'd say go for it, but remember it hasn't been long since he broke things off with Steve so please be cautious with him."

"I will."

Now that he knew his feelings he just had to find a way to let Bucky know.

***

Bucky noticed how strangely Sam has been acting lately over the past week, at first he didn't want to say anything about it but it has been bugging him how things became. Sam was a lot less touchy no hugging, no cuddling on the couch while watching the tv or even kisses on the forehead, yeah that started around the time he came back from his trip but he didn't mind.

Now it was worrying how distant he got and how he would just give up an argument with him just like that.

That afternoon he overheard Sam talking on the phone, it's not like he wanted to but he couldn't pull himself away.

"I don't know what to do with him or how to act I just feel so weird."

Bucky didn't want to listen any longer, he just wanted to leave. He never wanted to be this much of a burden to Sam let alone make him feel weird in his own place.

That's when he decided that when Sam was leaving for lunch with Nat and Sharon he was going to leave, he could write a letter or something but nothing seemed right, because it didn't feel right for a long time he felt like he was home like he was really loved and he had to give it up for the happiness of the man who gave him all that.

He was going to leave before he was gonna get hurt again.

He walked back to the couch and sank in it he could wait until Sam left. He could never look at the city the same because as everything slowly stopped reminding him of Steve and hurting it started healing and making new memories of Sam. Things were clearer now, he knew how he felt about Sam he wanted him but apparently he wasn't reciprocated.

Sam had gut feeling telling him to go home that afternoon once he was at work, he felt like calling Bucky but he was scared, he tried acting normal when he found out how he really felt about Bucky but he guessed he just distanced himself more just by seeing how off Buck seemed too.

He decided he would call Bucky maybe not confess his feelings yet, but he still wanted to clear things up.

But his calls went directly to voicemail and he got worried, he knew Bucky got better over the past couple months that they lived together, he stopped drinking to forget and he stopped shutting everyone out, but he was still worried.

Sam couldn't stay calm after all his failed calls so he immediately stood up from his desk and drove home, the thought of anything happening to Bucky was killing him inside and he had to make sure he was okay.

Opening the door to his penthouse, much to his surprise, everywhere was quiet and that worried him. He headed up straight to James' room but it was empty of any of his stuff nothing but a letter on his nightstand.

He opened it and read it.

"I never wanted to be a burden to you Sam, I'm glad you welcomed me into your home and helped me get better and made me realize there's more than just pain after a heartbreak. I loved spending time with you and getting to know you even better. I wrote this letter not only to say goodbye but to also tell you what I couldn't tell you in person, call me coward if you will, but I like you an awfully lot too. I'm sorry if I ever misinterpreted your intentions it was never meant to make you feel uncomfortable. I'm going to LA for sometime I could rent a place or something I still don't know but again thanks for everything."

Sam felt different emotions in the same moment, he was angry because Bucky felt like he was a burden when in reality he was a missing piece he never knew until he had, happy because that meant that he felt the same way he did and sad, what if he had already took a flight?

All Sam could do now was wish that Bucky was still at the airport, he did check and the next flight wasn't until two hours. So he took his keys and drove to the airport, he wasn't gonna let go without putting on a fight.

Bucky couldn't wait any longer for the plane to come any quicker, thinking about it now it seemed like a bad idea but he couldn't go back now, he couldn't go through another heartbreak again and that's why he's been ignoring all of Sam's calls.

He walked out and unexpectedly Sam was there panting. "You're going home with me, now." Sam said grabbing Bucky's arm.

He was confused why would he go back to his place? Why would he want him there?

"Why?" was all Bucky could get out slightly above a whisper.

"If you haven't noticed I'm madly in love with you Barnes, and oh god, are you really that dense not to see it?" He said turning around and looking at him in the eyes, sincerity in every word that left his mouth.

"What about lately or how you don't know how to act around me?" He asked and Sam turned around, staring at him in the eyes, same eyes Bucky fell in love with, same eyes that made him feel at home.

"Because I didn't know if you felt the same way, I didn't want to fuck up our friendship because of how I felt."

Bucky felt his his heart swell, beating faster and tears forming in his eyes but those were tears of the happiness he couldn't contain, so he mustered all the courage he had and kissed him.

He tried to convey every bit of love he felt for Sam in an action that seemed so simple but that meant the world to them in that moment. Sam kissed back with just as much passion, the thought of having to lose Bucky over miscommunications drove him crazy and he never wanted that to happen again.

When they finally separated their forehead were still touching eyes closed just basking in each other's presence.

"Please don't ever do that again, don't leave like that anymore, fight, yell, cry but don't leave." Sam said caressing Bucky's bearded cheek. "I hope I never lose you 'cause I wouldn't be able to handle to walk this city the same again." Bucky said.

"You won't lose me Barnes not now not anytime soon." Sam said and they both laughed.

As for the future that was awaiting them was uncertain but they knew they had each other in it, leaving the past behind and creating new memories, new beginnings that had them together in it.

**Author's Note:**

> If you've made it this far AND enjoyed it thanks, ily


End file.
